Diego Rueda
Introduction ''' Diego Rueda has been in the series since the start. He's been a main character, and a recurring character. '''Background Diego was homeschooled from the start of kindergarten to the end of eighth grade. He was six when he came into his kanay powers and used them to often prank his sister- who he had always had a love-hate relationship with. Every witch pregnancy “I can't ever imagine not having you or our daughter in my life” Diego- Maddie '' ''Personality Diego was a great guy who everyone loved being friends with. As a kanay and just because he was Diego, he was loyal and kind. Maddie's pregnancy At fifteen years old, after trying to get his girlfriend Maddie pregnant for months, Diego learned he finally had on August seventeenth while working. He could tell by her excited face and supported her instantly by giving her a hug. Diego learned that his sister had told their mother that he had gotten Maddie pregnant, he was angry about this and snapped at her which lead to a scolding from his mom and fight with his sister. Diego was aware that Maddie's mother wanted her to break up with him. He asked Maddie if she was going to and Maddie replied she wasn't and that her mother couldn't force her to do anything. Diego then told her he loved her and Maddie replied that she loved him as well. Eventually, wanting to solve the issues between himself and Maddie's mother, Diego went to talk to her and told her he loved Maddie and the baby and wasn't going to leave either of them. This solved the problem as Ursula gave them her blessing later that day. Throughout most of Maddie's pregnancy Diego didn't have much support from his parents were staying quiet while their children figured everything out for themselves. However in December Ava told Diego she supported him and Gigi, but still believed they needed to figure things out on their own. Ava suggested that Diego invite Maddie and her family over for dinner so the two families could get to know each other. Diego took the suggestion and it was mentioned to have gone well. In Chapter five it was mentioned Diego wanted to take care of buying the baby furniture. In January 2006 Diego learned that he and Maddie were having a baby girl, he was happy about this. In February Diego told Maddie he shouldn't have agreed to have a baby so young but that he still wanted their daughter. He then helped her pick their daughter's name. Gigi's pregnancy Diego learned his twin sister was pregnant at fifteen in August 2005 when Gigi told him the reason she had blabbed Maddie's pregnancy was to make their mother less mad about hers. Diego called her stupid and this led an intense argument were harsh things were said. Throughout Gigi and Maddie's pregnancies the twins got into constant fights but always made up. Diego was friends with Gigi's boyfriend so he often got upset with her for not telling Pete she was pregnant. Eventually Diego took it into his own hands and told Pete himself, which caused Pete to dump Gigi. Gigi was furious with her brother and stated she would never forgive him though she did later on. When Diego saw his sister publicly announce to the whole school she was pregnant, Diego scolded her. However when it came to Pete, Diego defended his sister's actions. It was mentioned Diego had told Maddie that Gigi couldn't afford to do much baby shopping. This is what lead to Maddie using her own money to buy things Gigi's baby would need. The birth of Emily Rose Rueda and Shawn Cannon Rueda On April 13th 2006 Diego was by Maddie's side during the labor and birth of their daughter Emily. He was emotional to meet his newborn baby girl, and told Maddie all he wanted in life was her and their daughter. He later on took Emily to meet Gigi and her newborn son Shawn. While Gigi held Emily, Diego held Shawn. Gigi stated that Emily would get all the guys and in response Diego joked she would only be allowed to date when she was forty. Being on the swim team Diego had been on the high school swim team since grade nine and was known as the fastest swimmer. The first time we see him at practice was in Chapter one when he walked to the pool with his teammate and friend Andi after learning she was pregnant. He seemed to get along with all of his teammates except Pete, the Ex boyfriend of his sister who knocked her up then dumped her. When Defending his sisters actions to Pete during swim practice, Pete pushed Diego into the school pool. This caused Diego to his head on the cement as he fell in and his head started bleeding. He was taken to the school nurse by Daniel and it later revealed to his mother that his wounds were minor, not even serious enough to need a hospital. After learning this Ava sent Diego home with Maddie and Gigi to make sure he got there alright. In March 2006 Diego told Andi he wouldn't be on the swim team the next school year. He was supposed to have an automatic spot on the team for each of his high school years because he was the fastest swimmer on the team. The reason he wouldn't be on the team for eleventh grade was because he had given up his spot so Andi could have it. He told her he did this because he knew how much being on the team meant to Andi as her dead parents had been on the team during their high school years. Working It was mentioned Diego worked as a cashier/waiter at the all ages club his father owned called the Seven. It was also mentioned the club would one day be passed down to him and his twin sister Gigi. The first time we saw Diego at work was when Maddie told him she was pregnant.